


О Финроде и Людях Травы

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Narcotics, Smoking, Textological hallucinations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Не все племена Людей одинаково полезны... Даже если они уже пришли в Белерианд!(Написано на Драббл-фест по заявке "Люди учат Финрода курить траву".)





	О Финроде и Людях Травы

...говорят, в Белерианд в древние годы пришло не три, а четыре племени. Это если друаданов не считать. Про четвертое просто слыхали еще меньше, чем про халадинов поначалу. И как халадины назывались тогда еще просто "люди леса" - в лесах жили, все понятно! - так четвертое племя называлось "люди травы". Не потому, чтобы они, как вастаки, жили в полях, а просто... ну вот так они назывались. Племя это было немногочисленным, и ничем славным особо известно не было А известно было странным. И на Запад они пошли, говорят, не потому, чтобы им в Хильдориене что-то там не понравилось, какой-то храм и какой-то голос, а просто, как говорили они, "трава позвала". Говорят, позади осталось множество таких же, только та самая трава позвала их в другие стороны - на восток и на юг, а то и вовсе велела сидеть на месте. Трава - она такая.

Когда Финрод, гостивший у беорингов, узнал, что через горы перешло еще одно племя Людей, он немедленно из любопытства собрался к ним.  
\- Не ходил бы ты, Ном... - задумчиво сказал ему старший сын Беора и потер висок.  
\- А что такое? - недоуменно спросил эльф.  
\- Да у них... баня странная. Голова от нее сильно болит и ерунда снится. И сами они странные. Я у них один раз был, хотел меня отец на тамошней девице женить... Но сходил я в ту баню и сказал: все, батя - баста. Лучше на лесном пне женюсь, а то устроит мне жена такую баню еще раз, - и я им всем тоже устрою баню. Кровавую. Чтобы больше не париться... Ну, чтобы ТАК не париться, в нашей, на дровах да с веничком - я завсегда!  
\- Баня? Это очень интересно... - вполголоса казал себе эльф и двинулся к краю леса.  
\- Эх, Ном... - задумчиво сказал сын Беора и снова потер висок. - Ладно, вы, эльфы, говорят, здоровьем крепкие...

Сын его друга оказался прав. Люди четвертого племени очень обрадовались гостю, ничуть не удивились его странному виду - только сказали между собой: "Смотри, кого трава приводит!"  
А обрадовавшись, сказали, что у них для дорогого гостя как раз скоро будет готова баня...  
"А как вы ее устраиваете?" - спроси любопытный нолдо, порешив собирать материал о разнице в людских обычаях.  
\- Ну как? - решил объяснить ему какой-то дедок. - Ставим шатер, разжигаем костер, кидаем в костер камни...  
Пока все было понятно, можно даже догадаться и продолжить:  
\- ...а потом поливаете на камни воду и паритесь? - закончил за него Финрод.  
\- Неееет, - расплылся в неполнозубой улыбке дед. - Воду мы льем потом, а сначала мы кидаем на камни ВОТ ЭТО - он добыл из кармана штанов горсть каких-то семян, - и уже НЕ паримся...  
Нолдо стало интересно, в чем же различие технологий, и он всячески торопил новых знакомых с устройством бани. Пока удалось узнать только, что семена называются "ко-но-пля", и были они похожи на одно знакомое Финроду растение, - Синдар из него, как и из крапивы, порой ткань делают, только, кажется, это было какого-то немного иного вида...

...в том-то и беда, что когда Финрод совершенно точно пришел в себя в следующий раз, никаких технических подробностей бани припомнить он не мог. И что сам он стал как-то особо чище - тоже не заметил. Зато очень болела голова - Финрод тут же припомнил давешний разговор... "И ерунда снится", так? Ох, что ему... снилось? Виделось? Финрод попытался припомнить это пояснее, но только взялся за голову покрепче. Похоже, в голове его всю ночь (если это была ночь! - сейчас вот точно утро, но которого дня?) бродили причудливые видения, где успели отметиться чуть не все знакомцы и родичи... но Эру ты мой, в каком странном виде!  
...у Феанаро, например, был отец, но вовсе не король Финве, а какой-то Бруитвир - ну и имечко, на каком из языков оно? А король Финве был почему-то одним лицом с Нолофинве, он отправился с ними в Средиземье... и, кажется, утонул в Митримском озере, поплыв по нему на лодке - потому что на озере обнаружился остров, а на острове что-то сверкало... Ну и бред!  
...а Феанаро... да, с Феанаро в этом сне случилось сначала ровно то же, что в действительности случилось с Майтимо, только спасал его из Ангбанда его брат, Нолофинве, прямо во время боя, и оба они, кажется, погибли... или не оба? Подождите, какой Нолофинве, если он перед этим был королем Финве и утонул в озере?!..  
Но самый бредовый из снов приснился ему про его собственную крепость на Сирионе. Точнее, во сне его крепость была вовсе не его, владел ей гигантских размеров кот, которого прислал туда Моргот... да что же это за бессмыслица! ... и по помещению, очень похожему на кухню Тол-Сириона, бродил какой-то эльф, кажется, знакомый Финроду во сне... только похожий на одного из Людей... но это был эльф и он ловил там гигантских мышей!..  
Что ему приснилось про некоторых Валар, Финрод вовсе предпочел бы не вспоминать... Но когда мысли непроизвольно добрались до картины, как Моргот лезет куда-то вверх по уходящей под облака сосне, а стоящие внизу эльфы и майар пытаются эту сосну срубить... тут Финрод решил, что пора перестать вспоминать столь отборную бредятину. Пора вставать... ой, как-то криво оно получается... вставать и выяснять, что же с ним такое произошло. Одно ясно: похоже, это и впрямь как-то связано с местной баней...  
И одно только радовало Финрода: похоже, ему не приснилось вообще ничего про родителей, братьев и сестру, и даже про самого себя! Хоть не придется потом гонять от себя дурацкие воспоминания.

В стойбище "Людей травы" было как-то пустовато - никого не нашлось ни в шатре, где вчера была та самая баня... ни вокруг... Хотя - вот с соседней полянки над лесом поднимается какой-то дымок...  
Там действительно обнаружились люди. Они сидели в кружок вокруг хилого костерка... а дымил не то он, не то какой-то странный корявый сук: из него шел дым и люди зачем-то передавали его друг другу.  
Заметив его приближение, некоторые посмотрели на него испуганно и отсели подальше. А вперед вышел уже знакомый дедок и заговорил:  
\- Слышь, мужик... Мы тут собрались, и оказалось, что всем нам ночью трава привела одно и то же, да такое, что некоторые еще не проспались, а уже со страху на деревья позалазили! И никому она никогда такого раньше не приводила... А нам тут люди рассказывали - ты с их стороны как раз пришел, а мы в лесу встречались! - что такой, на тебя похожий, умеет много всякого показывать, да всем, кому пожелает, и трава для этого не нужна - и что покажет, то тут, в этих землях, раньше и было... Вот мы и подумали... Плохо у вас тут, а там, где-то на западе, еще хуже. Эти, ну... боги ваши... То один ледяные столбы построит, а они как рухнут на кого попало! То другие под крышей из летучих мышей живут, и мертвых себе на страшной лодке забирают... Знаешь, мы туда не хотим. Они еще посланника какого-то убили, которого этот послал, - ну, с севера который... В общем, или нам тут будет плохо, или трава у вас тут плохая, что такое приводит... Пойдем мы отсюда, слышь, как тебя там?  
Финрод стоял, ошарашенно потирая висок. Описанные картины из снов он, увы, узнал. И, казалось бы, надо переубедить несчастных людей, что все было совсем не так, да еще разобраться, что у них с баней неправильно...  
\- А хочешь - на прощание? - один из сидевших протянул ему тот самый корявый дымящийся сук.  
\- Нет! - Финрод аж отпрянул, удивляясь быстроте своей реакции. Его орэ при виде этого предмета так громко сказало ему "Баню помнишь?", что, наверное, такую мысленную речь можно было и вслух услышать... - Нет, не хожу, а вы идите, идите вы... куда хотите. И я - пойду...  
\- А, и ты иди! Трава привела - трава увела! - ответили ему от костерка и, кажется, тут же забыли о его существовании.  
Финрод нетвердыми шагами тронулся в обратный путь.

\- Ну как оно тебе? - спросил его по возвращении сын Беора. - Ой, не говори, Ном, я и сам вижу, как... Голова болит? Рассолу хочешь?  
\- Болит, болит, и баня эта...  
\- Вот! Видишь! - почему-то обрадовался вдруг человек. - Не такие уж мы с вами, с эльфами, и разные! Давай-ка лучше вечером в нашу баню — и все как рукой снимет!

..а когда Белерианд утонул, и уцелевшие в нем вернулись в земли Эриадора, там почему-то уже никто ничего не помнил про "людей травы". Куда-то они все бесследно подевались. И из конопли тут делали только ткань, и из крапивы тоже делали...  
...наверное, потому, что баню надо все же использовать по назначению!

12:39 22.06.2012

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо скифам и Геродоту за конопляную баню...  
> ....и спасибо Утраченным Сказаниям за те версии событий, которыми в данном случае проглючило Финрода! 
> 
> Да, кстати, Берен в той версии, где Тевильдо и Крепость котов - и правда эльф, а Финрода и всего его семейства, включая родителей - еще в помине нет. Есть только Ородрет, но у него местная, белериандская биография.  
> И посланник с Севера, которого убили Валар - это не ЧКА, это все они же, Лосты! ЧКА была позже.


End file.
